


N ZONE

by Yuuie



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, NCT 2018, OT21 (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuie/pseuds/Yuuie
Summary: In a postmodern world, a city known as Neo City is heavily influenced and governed by a man named S. Imon. Revolutionists try to break free from the control and secrets of the government. Crossing realities and experimenting with mutation. NCT 21 fight back in order to restore a world which they've only heard stories of.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	N ZONE

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Y/N 🛸  
> A little information for you.
> 
> This story was:
> 
> Written By: yuu  
> Edited By: seiji  
> Moral Support From: shin nya
> 
> This story was inspired by and based on the song 'Simon Says' by NCT 127. Some of the dialogues are also from the song. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: PHYSICAL VIOLENCE, GRAPHIC DETAILS OF INJURIES, TORTURE, and USE OF WEAPONS.
> 
> This story is purely FICTITIOUS. Any similarities to actual PERSONS, EVENTS OR GROUPS is purely coincidental. 
> 
> New to AO3 but hope you enjoy ☺️💚 
> 
> with Love,  
> Yuu

**REGULATE**

**The Origin Begins**

**Year 24XX**

Today marked the 400th Year to the end of a cold war. The war had changed everything for the human race, changing their lifestyles and becoming heavily governed. Countries stopped coexisting and segregated themselves to each their own. However, a new country birthed itself and at the centre was a place known as Neo City. This was a place rumored to have all the answers and the most advanced city in the world, except the citizens in Neo City had to keep their identities hidden and wear their own masks to cover their faces completely. “Masks to fence your own privacies and security”, the government said.

However, the ideas of Neo City had changed once a man named S. Imon had become in charge. S. Imon's lineage could be traced back to the founder of Neo City. There were those who blindly followed him and there were those who fought against the government. The team who led the resistance called themselves 'Neo Culture Technology' or 'NCT' for short. They are led by a group known as 'U' but rumor has it that one of the members was captured by S. Imon. After laying low and understanding more about S. Imon, a new group arose and restarted the resistance. The group was '127'. The group expanded to having 10 members. Two members known as Haechan and Mark went around trying to find recruits to represent the voice of the youth. They found 5 other members and formed 'Dream'. Another member from '127', known as Winwin went to the far west of the city and met with a group known as 'WayV' who patrolled the borders and tried to get new recruits and help from the neighbouring territories. They were a popular group who had been spreading what had happened in the past and how the citizens needed to help plan for the vision of the future. They agreed to join forces with Winwin and become a part of the resistance group. Very soon there were 20 members. 

127 Squad were made up of two teams, Taeyong's team and Johnny's team.

Taeyong's team consisted of Taeil who was in charge of tech and specs, Jungwoo who was in charge of combat support and medical, Winwin who was in charge of drone attacks and tracing, and finally Jaehyun who was in charge of driving and hand to hand combat. 

Johnny's team included Mark and Haechan who were supporting combat and gunners, Doyoung who played the bait and runner and finally Yuta who was an expert in hand to hand combat and shooter. 

NCT consisted of members from different countries to show that they worked best when together and not against. Their idea was to bring down S. Imon and free the citizens from hiding behind masks and to stop conforming to societal ideologies. They wanted to unite the different countries and cities again.

**•A New Mission•**

In the 127 base headquarters

Present members: 9/10

"Ya'll ready?" Johnny said grabbing the last equipment they needed for the mission at hand. 

"Everyone! Remember. The citizens have been socially brainwashed for years now and we need to help them realize and understand what we're doing. In order for that to happen, Yuta you cannot go overboard like last time." Taeyong said out loud while putting on his bullet proof vest on his bare body and then turned behind him to look at Yuta. 

"BUT YONGGG! He was going to kill one of the citizens." Yuta cried out. 

"Yes but what you did was overkill. You managed to scar Johnny with what happened and he's the toughest guy we know!" Taeyong replied. 

"I still get nightmares every time I think about it." Johnny shuddered while staring off into space. 

Mark and Haechan walked into the room they were in. 

"I'm going to see the Dream crew. I need to know how they're doing. Last time they needed more back up." Haechan said and picked up a bag full of weapons, Johnny had just finished packing. 

"I'm coming with you. We'll take only one motorbike just in case." Mark said and quickly put on his shoes while chasing after Haechan.

"BOYS! Don't forget your masks." Taeyong said while holding two masks in his hand. One mask looked like a gas mask but was decorated with white and beige lace. The other mask was completely white but had different colored crystals attached where the facial features were supposed to be. 

"Almost forgot them." Haechan said while running back to get the masks from Taeyong. He quickly ran towards the door again where Mark was waiting.

"Don't get caught. We'll see you guys soon and if you're coming back early, don't forget to go to the other headquarters instead." Taeyong said after them and walked over to the closest window. He waited and watched Mark and Haechan safely drive off to Dream Crew’s location. 

Taeyong watching them until they disappeared whispered to himself, "They're always watching." And closed the blinds. 

"Yong! John!" Taeil shouted from the floor above. "We've got a problem." He added. 

Johnny and Taeyong first looked at each other then quickly ran up the stairs and the other members followed. 

Taeil was sitting in his 'office'. Three desktops in front of him and a laptop in between all of them. 

"What's the problem?" Johnny asked as he reached the top of the stairs. All the members gathered around Taeil and looked at his screens. 

"Remember how we asked one of the members from WayV to infiltrate the government headquarters and thanks to him we could get an insight into the government's system" Taeil said while tapping away on his laptop and going through different files. 

"Yeah?" Taeyong asked, confused. 

"Well. I have a theory that he's been caught." Taeil said and showed the members a distorted video. The members all closed in and all of them stared at the desktops. 

"That’s not a theory. That's evidence" Jungwoo said while watching the video. 

The video began with a man in a white mask. They were sure that it was the mole they had placed in the enemy HQ. The video glitched and random colors would appear on the screen. Suddenly, the man was surrounded by 7 huge guards but the man stood unfazed. It seemed like there was someone else behind the camera because the man in the mask just stood still and his gaze seemed to have been fixated to one place. Suddenly, he took off his mask revealing a blue haired man. 

The members all stared at the screen in silence. 

"Kun fighting!" Doyoung suddenly said in a soft voice, sounding almost like a prayer. Johnny who was closest to him grabbed onto his shoulder to give him some kind of assurance that Kun would be alright. 

On the screen, one of the guards started to walk up to Kun with an extendable baton in hand. Kun still fixed his gaze toward something behind the camera. The guard then lifted the hand with the baton in it and swung it towards Kun but he quickly dodged the attack and appeared behind the guard as though the video had glitched again.. 

"Woah! What was that??!" Yuta asked, he couldn't believe his eyes. "How did he suddenly appear behind the guard?" Yuta continued turning back and forth from the screen and the members, in complete confusion. 

Two other guards then joined in with chains and another 2 with tazers. They ran towards Kun who had just beaten down the guard with the baton but in a split second he appeared behind the guards and attacked them one by one from behind. He first grabbed the chains the guards were holding and somehow wrapped them around their necks. Then all of a sudden he stood in the center and electrocuted the 4 guards with the tazers. 

The members watched in awe and disbelief, they questioned how Kun could have moved so fast. 

Suddenly, the screen went black and the next scene that played before them horrified the members.

Kun had cuts all over his body and started to bleed out fast. His gaze still fixated towards someone or something behind the camera. His face had betrayal and disbelief written all over it. Then the 3 remaining guards headed towards him. First, they hit him on the back of his head making him fall down to his knees. They then pulled him by the hair and aimed for his gut, making him spit out even more blood. They kept beating him until he passed out and his blood was stained all over the floor. They grabbed the chains and tied it around his hands and legs, dragging him out of the room. Just as the guards were dragging him, a man in a black suit appeared from behind the camera. He was walking towards Kun and the guards but suddenly stopped and started to slowly turn around to face the camera. He turned slowly and the members saw him smirking. As he was turning, the screen started to glitch more and more until finally the connection was lost. 

There was silence from the members. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. 

"See. He was dragged away and I believe that they must have gotten a security breach warning or something." Taeil softly said. “Also judging from the man in the black suit, it looked as though they knew someone was watching.” Taeil added.

"Can they trace it back to us?" Yuta asked. 

"No. I don't think so. I set up a ransomware before so if they did try to track us they would eventually be locked out of their own systems and not to mention cleaning our digital footprint would be a lot easier if Jungwoo hadn't been using these for his 'funny dog videos'." Taeil said and sat with his arms behind his head. 

"But don't you think their systems would be much more advanced than ours and could probably see through it?" Johnny asked. 

"Well. I encrypted all our files and set up something known as a WORM." Taeil replied. 

"What's a worm?" Jungwoo asked. "Oh! You mean that small wriggly thing?" He added. 

"No. Not that kind of worm" Taeil replied clearly disappointed. "A WORM is similar to a virus. However it stays undetected and multiplies itself and self destructs. Not to mention it also contains a self replication program." Taeil explained. 

"Well then. I guess we're safe." Doyoung said and started walking down the stairs. 

"Okay. We gotta head out now. We have exactly 20 minutes until the Gathering begins." Johnny said while looking at his watch and following Doyoung down the stairs. 

"Yong! You got the gift?" Jaehyun asked while tying his laces. 

"Wrapped and loaded" Taeyong replied while following Johnny and Doyoung. 

"MOON TAEIL! YOU FORGOT THE COKE!" Jungwoo screamed out while looking at the fridge. 

"NOOO! IT'S YOUR TURN TO PACK AND CARRY THE COKE" Taeil screamed back and ran down the stairs. 

The members were all equipped and ready to head out. 

"Don't forget to put on your masks," Taeyong reminded them while putting on a simple, black mask around his head. 

The other members soon got their masks ready and headed out to the garage. They placed their things in the back of two seperate jeeps. Taeyong's group rode out in a red jeep while Johnny's group rode out in a black jeep. 

The event of the year. The Gathering. It was held on this day every year in the heart of the city. It was the one occasion where citizens, government officials and S. Imon were all present. It was the day when S. Imon would come out and ask the citizens to take a pledge and fill their heads with obscurities. 

**Team Out**

Jaehyun drove while Taeyong was in the passenger's seat and Taeil and Jungwoo were seated in the back. 

Taeyong looked through the bag he was carrying and took out a walkie talkie with exactly two buttons. One red and the other blue. 

He pressed the red button. 

"Double. This is the Dragon." Taeyong said through the walkie talkie while still holding the red button. 

There was silence at first but then a static sound came through. 

"Yes Dragon. We're on our way." Double replied through the walkie talkie. 

Taeyong then pressed the blue button and suddenly the car was filled with loud voices talking over each other. 

Then suddenly a voice screamed, "CHENLE-YAHHHHHH!". 

The four members in the car started to laugh at the cute voices that came through from the walkie talkie. 

Taeyong then cleared his voice to compose himself. 

"Nana. This is Dragon." Taeyong said but continued to silently laugh. 

"SHHHH! SHHH!" a voice hushed the other members from the walkie talkie. Then cleared his throat.

The four members in the car tried their best to control their laughter but couldn’t hide their grins. 

"Heard you loud and clear Dragon. DREAM! LET'S ROLL!" Nana said then screamed over the walkie talkie, then suddenly there was silence. 

The four members started laughing again and couldn't contain their happiness, hearing the cute, high sprung voice of Dream. 

"They're so high spirited, as always." Taeil said while smiling and shaking his head. 

"It's always good to hear the voices of Dreamies." Jaehyun said with a slight chuckle. 

Suddenly their happiness was interrupted by a blinking red light from the intercom in the jeep. The members went back to a serious mode and Jaehyun pressed the blinking light. 

"We're reaching T-minus 9 minutes. Get ready to go under." Johnny's voice came through the intercom. 

"Copy that!" Taeyong replied and nodded at Jaehyun. 

A while later, the two jeeps which had been following each other went in different directions. Johnny's team went straight for where the gathering was taking place in the city while Taeyong's team took a turn leading to an old underground tunnel which led to the heart of the city right under the Gathering space. 

Before reaching the drop point, Johnny's team got equipped and each put an earpiece in. As soon as they reached, they each put on their masks. They parked and then got out of the car. 

The three of them walked together and started moving to the front of the line. Soon they were joined by 8 boys and the 11 of them stood in between the citizens and the stage where the government officials would be. 

They formed a horizontal line in front of the citizens with weird and different masks on. 

Johnny took centre and beside him were Yuta to his right and Doyoung to his left. Next to Doyoung was Haechan, followed by Jeno, Renjun and finally Jisung. While next to Yuta was Mark, followed by Jaemin, YangYang and finally Chenle. 

Suddenly, music started to play and the government officials started entering the stage one by one. After they had all stood, a man in a grey checkered suit entered with a cane in hand. He wore a shiny red mask. It was decorated with rubies reflecting the light of the setting sun which made it look like fire, like the very devil himself. Where his eyes would be, was a bold horizontal line which was made of dark glass so that he could see who was and was not following the rules. Standing at the centre of the stage, he removed his mask to reveal jet black hair with one bold streak of grey. 

"S. Imon" Johnny whispered under his mask and glared at him. 

S. Imon started walking closer to the microphone with a book in hand. As soon as he opened his mouth, Johnny raised his fist to the air and was followed by the other 10 members. 

Soon. They started to shout together. 

**Team In**

Taeyong's group reached the underground tunnel. Taeil and Jungwoo quickly started to set up the notebook laptops and other such devices. The members quickly put on their earpieces. Jaehyun parked the car and got off to check the perimeter. Taeyong took out a device from his bag and saw that Johnny's team and Dream crew met. 

As Jungwoo and Taeil were still setting up the equipment, they heard the sound of motorbikes nearing. Four motorbikes stopped at the entrance of the tunnel. The bikers got off their bikes and walked towards 127. The one in the centre held out his hand and with the other took off his helmet. 

Taeyong smiled at him and held out his hand to shake while his other hand pressed on his earpiece and said “John. Vibe Killer mission initiated.”

“Double. Or should I say Winwin. Welcome back!” Taeyong greeted him. “Were you guys followed?” he asked.

“We were but don’t worry we took care of them.” Winwin replied and gestured towards his teammates. They took off their helmets. Lucas, Xiaojun and Hendery grinned at Taeyong and he smiled widely back. 

“WINWIN~! Come check out your new drones!” Jungwoo yelled excitedly and took out a silver carrier from the back of the car. He opened the carrier revealing the newly built drones for Winwin. 

Winwin crouched down, took out the controller and smiled at his new babies. 

“OOOHH~~! I can’t WAIT to test them out!” Winwin exclaimed smirking. 

“How about you try it out now! We’re right under the tower,”Taeil said. “Well.. Actually we’re a few metres away but the tower will give you a good view of the officials.” Taeil added while sitting down and opening a bag of chips. 

"HEY! THAT'S MINE" Jungwoo yelled and snatched the chips from Taeil's hand.

"Hey Winwin~!” A voice suddenly said from inside the tunnel. When the person came to light it was Jaehyun. 

“Hey” Winwin replied, smiling at his teammate. Jaehyun smiled back and then turned towards Taeyong.

“Johnny, Doyoung, Yuta and Dream have started the rally." Jaehyun said. "And. The area is safe. We are good to go." he added.

"Okay. So the plan is, Winwin heads up to the tower, while Jungwoo, Lucas, Xiaojun, Hendery and I join the other members. Jaehyun stays here, guards Taeil and gets ready to drive us off once we're done." Taeyong said while putting on gloves.

"Yes Sir!" they all say in unison.

The six of them head out towards the tower.

"Good Luck! Don't get captured." Taeil says out after them.

**Vibe Killer Initiated**

Johnny raised his fist in the air followed by the other members.

"WE ARE NCT NOISE! YOU CAN'T BREAK US!" Johnny screamed out and took off his mask and was followed by the others.

S. Imon looked at them with no emotions. He simply walked closer to the microphone and tapped the microphone.

A loud sonic sound echoed through the city.

"Welcome to the 400th Annual Gathering. Now if you could all kindly put your masks back on and not act like fools, it would be much appreciated." S. Imon said through the microphone. He seemed to appear too calm in this situation.

"WE ARE NCT NOISE! YOU CAN'T BREAK US!" The 11 boys screamed together, still raising their fists high in the air.

"I will give you all to the count of three. If you do not COOPERATE. You will be seized by the security team." S. Imon said and did not break eye contact with Johnny. 

"S. IMON YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING FALSE INFORMATION ABOUT OUR REALITIES!" Johnny screamed out.

"One!" S. Imon counted looking unbothered by the situation at hand.

"EVERYONE DON'T BE SCARED! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE STOPPING YOURSELF" Yuta screamed out while glaring at S. Imon.

"TWO!" S. Imon counted again. Anyone present at that gathering would be able to see that he was starting to enjoy this.

"DON'T BE FOOLED BY THE GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS!" Mark yelled.

"OPEN YOUR EYES AND WAKE UP" Haechan quickly yelled after him.

"AT THIS MOMENT YOU ARE BETWEEN REALITY AND FANTASY!" Doyoung yelled out.

"THREEEEE! ARREST THEM!" S. Imon yelled out. For a split second you could see a smile creep out on his face before collecting himself into a calm composure. 

As the security team were making their way towards the 11 boys, drones flew down from the sky. They pointed a red laser at the security team and soon 5 boys appeared from behind the drones.

Johnny smirked.

"TO THE NOISE THAT STOPS US! S. IMON SAYS THAT OUR REALITY IS THE ONLY ONE WHICH IS RIGHT BUT IT ISN'T! WE DON'T NEED THAT BULLSHIT!" Johnny yelled

"THERE'S NO TIME TO HESITATE, EVERYTHING DEPENDS ON YOU! DO NOT BE FOOLED BY S. IMON AND THE OTHER OFFICIALS ANY LONGER." Taeyong yelled, arriving just in time and raising his fist in the air as he walked closer to the other members. The members did the same.

Soon. A few masks started to fall from the crowd one by one and joined NCT in raising their fists in the air.

S .Imon smirked.

"Do you really think this reality is faulty?" S. Imon said over the microphone. His voice went deep as he added, "Arrest those boys, they're mine and if they resist shoot them along with whoever is stupid enough to follow them." and walked away with the other officials. Taking one last look he stared right at Taeyong and smiled a sinister smile at him.

Suddenly the security team who was in front of them multiplied in numbers. They were then joined by others from behind the crowd. The security in front put a bulletproof shield around them and had guns in hand. 

The ones from the back started to attack the innocent and just like that a rampage started. The drones started to shoot the security at the back. 

Dream crew ran towards the ones in the back and split into groups of two, Renjun and YangYang, Chenle and Jisung and the last team Jeno and Jaemin.

The security in front of them started to shoot and the drones shot back.

The 127 squad ran forward to fight back. Yuta jumped on top of the bulletproof shield of one of the guards and then on to another and another until there was an opening for him to attack. He quickly took out a dagger and stabbed one of the guards, he then used the guard’s body as a shield and gunned back. Jungwoo quickly sped through the opening Yuta had given the members and ran next to Yuta for support.They stood back to back and helped each other fight from both sides.

Mark and Haechan assisted Johnny to help those who could not protect themselves.

Taeyong and Doyoung charged through together. Doyoung distracted the guards and hid behind item after item. While the guards were trying to get a shot out of Doyoung, Taeyong went from behind and attacked.

Lucas, Xiaojun and Hendery scattered themselves to help the other citizens.

"Yong! S. Imon is getting away." Taeil's voice suddenly boomed through their ear piece.

"Do you think you can track him?" Taeyong asked while climbing behind one of the guards.

"I'm already on it." Winwin's voice said from the ear piece.

Soon one of the drones flew high above and followed the car that S. Imon and the officials were getting into.

"TAEYONG! THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM" Doyoung screamed.

"JOHNNY! BEHIND YOU!" Haechan yelled but was too late.

A guard fired his gun and shot Johnny in the shoulder.

Mark ran behind the guard and kicked him on the back of his head, strangled his neck with a chain, took out a knife and stabbed him through the neck. 

"Johnny!" Mark said worried and rushed next to him. Johnny held on to his shoulder where he was shot. Yuta quickly tore off one of his sleeves and tied it around Johnny's wound. Blood still oozed through the sleeve and dripped down Johnny’s hand.

"I'm fine guys. Protect the others." Johnny said and tried to maintain his stance while still holding his onto his shoulder.

Taeyong looked around and noticed just how badly they were outnumbered. He saw the Dream crew giving it their all but being beaten badly, the innocent people, WayV and his members who had received a lot of injuries. He thought hard for what to do next.

"Jaehyun get ready!" he said, alerting Jaehyun and Taeil through the ear piece. "Everyone, it's time to retreat. We'll get them next time." he softly said.

All the members gathered together huddling around Johnny.

"HEY!" Taeyong yelled. "YOU'RE AFTER US. SO COME AND CATCH US!" he added and the members started to run.

Dream started running towards the right, WayV and Taeyong's team went towards the tunnel and Johnny's team ran to the left where they had parked their car.

The guards left the citizens and started running after the members.

Taeyong's team soon reached the end of the tunnel and jumped in the jeep all ready to go. WayV jumped on their motorbikes and put their helmets on.

"We'll cover you guys go!" Lucas said to Taeyong.

"Yeah! We gotta wait for Winwin anyway." YangYang said and climbed behind Hendery's bike.

"Be safe! We'll see you at the hideout" Taeyong said right before Jaehyun started the car engine. Just at that moment the security team came barging through the tunnel.

"GO! NOW!" Xiaojun yelled and they too started their bikes. They circled around the security team and knocked them off.

Taeyong's team drove away and were soon followed by WayV.

Dream who had come on motorbikes quickly got on and drove off. Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun and Jisung were each driving a motorbike while Chenle who was seated behind Jisung started to fire at the security team chasing them.

Johnny's team was joined by Mark and Haechan and driven off quickly and carefully by Doyoung.

Soon it became a car chase. They were all heading back to the hideout. 

**Retreat**

Johnny's team was the first to reach back safely. Haechan and Mark were the first ones to run inside the HQ.

Yuta quickly got off and helped Johnny out of the car. He held onto Johnny’s waist giving him support to quickly walk inside the HQ. As they reached the living room he laid Johnny down on the floor. 

Doyoung quickly got the first aid kit from the storage room and joined them. Jungwoo put on gloves and took off the sleeve Yuta had tied while also snipping open Johnny's shirt, exposing the wound on the shoulder where the bullet had hit. Johnny was losing blood fast and the area around his wound started to turn blueish purple but the members acted quickly. Jungwoo pulled the bullet out and Johnny let out an agonizing scream in pain. 

Yuta quickly shoved a bottle of vodka into Johnny's mouth. 

"Drink up!" Yuta said, staring at him. Johnny started gulping down the vodka while shutting his eyes tightly.

Yuta took the bottle back from Johnny and nodded to Jungwoo while handing him the bottle. Jungwoo then quickly poured the vodka onto Johnny's wounded shoulder to disinfect it and after cleaning it started to stitch the wound. Johnny groaned trying to hold his scream in. Yuta suddenly took off his belt and gave it to Johnny to bite. 

Mark and Haechan who had been the first to enter the HQ were upstairs preparing for a fight, in case they were followed. They suddenly heard Johnny's scream and lost their concentration and paused for a second looking towards the door where the scream echoed through. 

"Mark. He'll be alright." Haechan spoke out first and looked towards Mark trying to reassure him.

"Yeah! It's John so... Let's just get the things ready." Mark said, closing the door and gathering equipment and went to his post for the lookout of other cars besides theirs.

After a while Johnny passed out. 

"Jungwoo. How bad is his injury?" Doyoung asked with a shaky voice. 

"Well…. The bullet didn't hit anything serious but he would lose movement in his arm for a little while." Jungwoo replied while taking off his gloves and preparing another set of gloves for the other members who were yet to reach. 

Yuta, Doyoung and Jungwoo just kept looking at Johnny who seemed to be peacefully sleeping now. 

In the meantime, Dream reached the hideout and they too had very serious injuries. Jaemin and Renjun helped Jeno into the HQ while Jeno held onto Jaemin with one hand and the other around his stomach. Blood soaked through his shirt. When they reached the living room Jaemin laid him down slowly next to Johnny so that Jungwoo could quickly help with the wound. Chenle and Jisung were next, Chenle had several injuries all over his body and was bleeding out rather heavily while Jisung had minor injuries but still needed attending to. 

Shortly after, Taeyong's team entered the HQ.

"Is everyone here?" Taeyong asked as soon as he walked through the doors.

"WayV isn't back yet and YangYang joined them." Renjun replied while crouching down to rest on the couch.

"Taeil see if you can track them down and I'll try to contact them through the walkie talkie." Taeyong said and quickly searched his bag.

Taeyong took out the walkie talkie and pressed the red button.

A static sound came through it.

"Double. This is the Dragon." Taeyong said, speaking into the walkie talkie.

The static sound was followed by silence.

"Double is a bit chained up right now hahahaha" a sinister voice came booming through the walkie talkie, gaining the attention of all the members scattered across the hideout. It was none other than S. Imon.

After the laughter stopped, it was filled with loud, terrible and nightmarish screams.

"I'm so sorry to cut our talk short but there are things I need to handle." S. Imon said over the walkie talkie. "But. We'll be seeing each other very soon. Tae. Yong." S. Imon added in a calm tone.

There was the sound of static again and then nothing at all.

Out of anger Taeyong threw the walkie talkie to the nearest wall, breaking it into pieces.

"TAEIL! CAN YOU TRACK THEM DOWN?" Taeyong yelled and hurried over to his bag to look for his tracking device.

Taeil started tapping away. Looking through everything which connected the members together.

"No. I-- There's no trace of them." Taeil replied softly.

"DAMMIT!" Taeyong yelled. 

Haechan and Mark came down from their posts because of the noise but ended up helping with medical care.

"YONG! WE GOT A SIGNAL" Taeil suddenly screamed. 

"Where are they???!" Taeyong asked and rushed next to him. 

"It doesn't make any sense. It says they're right here with us." Taeil said, showing Taeyong the screen. 

The members all looked at Taeyong and tried to understand how WayV could have just disappeared into thin air and then appear in their location.

Suddenly, there was a blue and white light that appeared in the room. It looked like a body of water. Through the light a familiar figure passed through followed by 6 others. 

The members gasped in surprise. 

“We finally made it!” the first figure said with a familiar voice. When the light disappeared the members of WayV stood in front of them but looked different than they had normally been. 

**-THE ORIGIN ENDS. THE INBETWEEN BEGINS-**

**Before. During the mission.**

“Taeil can you hack into a drone?" Winwin asked while running down the stairs of the tower. 

"Well yes but since I created your drones I connected the controls to one of the devices here." Taeil said.

"Good! Then follow S. Imon with one of the drones. I'm on my way." Winwin said while rushing towards the direction of the tunnel.

"Copy that!" Taeil replied. Immediately one of the drones flew higher up and started following the car which S. Imon had gotten into. 

Soon Winwin reached the tunnel. 

"What are you planning?" Jaehyun asked. 

"I'm going after him." Winwin said and climbed onto his motorbike.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Jaehyun yelled. "YOU CANNOT GO ALONE! You don't know where he's going and what if you get CAPTURED??!" Jaehyun continued yelling.

"He's right you know. Don't go alone. Take someone with you." Taeil commented while eating a bag of chips. 

"No. Everyone is already doing all they can. Let me do this. I'll report as soon as I reach him." Winwin replied. "Besides, my WayV brothers will come follow me later." Winwin said while starting his bike. 

"Just in case. Take this." Taeil said while walking towards him and handed him a silver necklace. 

"A necklace?" Winwin asked.

"It has a tracking device in it. It'll take a while to trace it to you but keep it just in case." Taeil said and gave it to Winwin. 

"You just got to press the small gem in the front." he added 

"Okay. Now tell me which way he's heading." Winwin said and put his helmet on. Just as he was about to ride out, a couple of guards appeared. 

"GO! I'll handle this." Jaehyun said and stretched his neck side to side and cracked his knuckles. 

Taeil quickly went on defense mode as well. 

Five guards appeared. Two of them went towards Taeil and the other three ran towards Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun was quick, he dodged the punches that they were trying to throw at him and quickly did an uppercut on one of the guards. He then punched another one in the face and threw him to the last standing guard.

"WINWIN CATCH!" Taeil said and threw a phone at him. Winwin caught it and looked at the screen and saw where the car was heading. 

He attached the phone to the front of his motorbike and rode out. 

"See you guys soon!" Winwin said as he drove off. 

Winwin drove as fast as he could, trying to catch up to the car and closed the distance between them. 

Soon the car stopped and Winwin was just a kilometre away.

Winwin parked a little away from where the drone had stopped and continued to follow it on foot. He looked around but could only see trees, but then in a bush on the right there was something blinking. He geared up and went near the blinking light. The drone was shot down but near it was a trail. 

"It's a trap." Winwin whispered to himself but his gut told him to follow it.

When Winwin walked past the bush where the drone had fallen down, he suddenly felt weaker. His body felt like it was fighting against an invisible barrier. It was as though water encompassed around his body and he was going upstream. He went further and further in, until he was face to face with huge metal gates. The building behind the gates was bigger than anything he had seen before. It was very nicely built but it had a very creepy aura oozing out from it.

The gates automatically opened and Winwin had his guard up, he took two pistols out from the side of his pants. When the gates opened S. Imon stood there all by himself. Winwin quickly looked around his surroundings, thinking that someone could suddenly come and attack but there was no guard in sight. 

"You underestimate me. Either way I'm going to blow your brains out." Winwin said moving closer to him. 

"You really think killing me would bring you the world that you think exists. You don't know the social obstructions that existed before. It was disgusting but I don't need to explain myself to you." S. Imon said calmly."I know you won't shoot me because I have something. Or rather someone you need." he added smirking.

"What are you talking about?!" Winwin demanded, unaware of what had happened to Kun, still he remained his stance and had his guns at hand. 

S. Imon whistled.

"WHAT WAS THAT??! WHO DID YOU ALERT?!" Winwin demanded. He started to frantically look around for any sort of movement around the two of them. 

He ran right in front of S. Imon and held the gun to his head. 

Winwin couldn't pull the trigger yet, he wanted to know whether the person S. Imon had was Kun or not. 

"If you shoot me now. You'll never find out" S. Imon said with a stern face as though he had read Winwin's mind.

Soon after he said that the doors of the facility opened and two people stepped out.

One had light blue hair and was chained up, the other holding the chain smiled at him.

"No" Winwin softly said and lowered his gun. His eyes started to fill with tears.

The one holding the chain wore a black suit. His blonde hair was slicked back and he had a cheeky grin on his face. 

“Winwin. Long time no see.” the person in the black suit said.

“Ten. HOW COULD YOU?!!” Winwin asked in anger and held out his guns again, one pointing at S. Imon and the other at Ten.

“Winwin, it’s better if you surrender now.” Ten said gripping the chain around Kun tighter.

Kun was silent. His eyes glued to the floor. Anyone would be able to guess from the scars all over his body that he had gone through severe trauma. 

“And why should I listen to you?” Winwin asked in disgust.

“I can answer that for you.” S. Imon said. “OH! Let me show you instead.” he added and suddenly four big trucks appeared. 

Winwin stood quiet, trying to calculate and think of measures to escape with Kun.

The trucks were lined up and when the back of the trucks opened, Winwin was on even more high alert.

From the 4 trucks, 4 cages were brought out holding the remaining members of WayV in them.

“No.” Winwin softly said under his breath, it felt like he had given up for a minute.

The members of WayV were all strapped up. Xiaojun and Lucas were passed out and it was visible that they were suffering from fatal injuries. Hendery and YangYang looked at Winwin in despair but also looked as though they wanted him to run away from here. 

Winwin was discouraged. He couldn’t just leave them behind. He lowered his weapons and fell to his knees. 

**AWAKEN THE WORLD**

**Months Later**

Winwin’s cell opened up. He was sitting on a chair with hundreds of chains around his body. Winwin slowly looked at who had entered the cell. 

Ten stood at the entrance of the cell holding a master key in hand. He was then joined by 5 other people behind him. Lucas, Xiaojun, Hendery, YangYang and Kun. 

“Let’s Awaken the World!” Ten said and smirked at Winwin. 

Winwin smiled back. Their Dream Launch had finally come into order. 

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
